SUPERHÉROE
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Yo sería el héroe de la historia, volvería toda la realidad en una aventura de fantasía, sería el superhéroe que deseabas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una manta de color rojo es atada como capa en su espalda, después trepa a la parte alta -¡Mírame soy súper rojo!- un niño rubio de ojos azules, no mayor de seis años salta del sofá de la sala mientras una niña parecida a él está llorando en la entrada del patio - ¡Ya no llores, yo bajaré el globo de ahí! – el niño sale corriendo al patio, se dirige a un árbol y salta quedando como koala en la parte baja del tronco.**_

_**-¡Waaaaa!- la niña sigue llorando. **_

_**El pequeño niño sigue aferrado al tronco con todas sus fuerzas y siente cómo poco a poco sus manos se comienzan a resbalar y cae -¡Vamos pequeña, súper rojo nunca se rinde, por eso… - comenzó a trepar de nuevo – ya no tienes… - y siguió subiendo aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas – que…- y siguió trepando –llorar!- logró alcanzar la rama más baja de aquel árbol de no más de cuatro metros y con facilidad logró trepar las demás. Por su parte la pequeña niña había dejado de llorar mirando con emoción a aquel superhéroe que ahora bajaba con su globo -¡aquí tienes pequeña! jejeje- el niño sonríe emocionado y orgulloso por su valiente acto. **_

_**-Gracias Len jajaja- lo abraza y agarra su globo. **_

_**-¡Hm! ¡La justicia siempre gana!- el pequeño rubio coloca sus manos a los costados y levanta la cara con orgullo mientras mira a su hermana correr al interior de la casa, sonriendo y saltando – yo siempre protegeré a Rin- sonríe emocionado para sí mismo. **_

_**x.x.x**_

_**SUPERHÉROE**_

_**x.x.x**_

Yo sería el héroe de la historia, volvería toda la realidad en una aventura de fantasía, sería el superhéroe que deseabas.

… Entonces dime ¿Por qué…?

**-¡Ya déjeme!-**

**Una chica de instituto está siendo sometida por un profesor dentro de un salón.**

**-¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI HERMANA?!-**

**Un chico con uniforme de otro instituto entra pateando la puerta y se abalanza contra aquel hombre golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara. **

**Son los pequeños niños de años atrás. **

N.A:

Lo que pasa cuando hay cosas importantes que hacer y solo quieres evadirlas.

**Autor del mal. **

**PD: Como el título lo dice, me inspiro un poco en la canción "Superhero". Ahora sí, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

**PD2: Si alguien ya me ha leído, suele pasar que la categoría cambie y que para actualizar me llevo meses y en ocasiones años XD**


	2. Chapter 2

… **Yo sería el héroe de la historia… **

Meciéndose suavemente en el columpio de un parque, una pequeña niña de ocho años solloza y se limpia las lágrimas una y otra vez, el rojo sol de la tarde choca de frente contra ella pero no deja su lugar.

Niños y adultos pasan a cada rato, llegan a jugar y se van pero la niña sigue ahí.

Una mujer le pregunta por sus padres y ella no responde, la mujer se inclina preocupada y le ofrece llevarla a la estación de policías, la niña se niega a moverse de ese lugar, sigue sollozando y agarra con fuerza las cadenas del columpio.

-¡Riiiiiin!- aquella voz infantil llamando fuertemente su nombre es inconfundible para ella y levanta la cara -¡riiiiiin!- voltea a todos lados y no lo encuentra -¡riiiiiin!- se escucha más cerca.

Un auto frena repentinamente en la calle frente a ella, el semáforo peatonal está claramente en rojo, unos pasos se escuchan y ahí está, un niño corriendo lo más rápido que puede ha cruzado la calle con el semáforo peatonal en rojo, un niño con una capa roja.

-¡Len!- la niña sonríe con gran alivio y corre a su encuentro, se lanza a su abrazo con tanta fuerza que ambos caen al suelo, la niña echa a llorar – ¡waaaaaa len!- y el niño acaricia su cabeza mientras le sonríe.

-Te dije que te encontraría jeje- sonríe contento por lograr encontrar a su hermana perdida, le tomó mucho rato llegar ahí pero con verla a salvo y sonriendo es suficiente recompensa para su inocente corazón.

**.. volvería toda la realidad en una aventura de fantasía…**

-¡Haha!- un niño rubio de once años con un paliacate en el cuello salta desde cierto árbol de cinco metros - ¡rin mira, ya puedo saltar desde aquí!-

-¿Eeeeh? Len, mamá dijo que no estuvieras saltando de ahí, te puedes lastimar- la niña de once años sorprendida y emocionada le jala del paliacate rojo – jeje pero se ve divertido-

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¡vamos, yo te ayudo!- le invita extendiendo su mano – ¡súper rojo siempre estará ahí para salvar a la doncella en peligro!- le sonríe.

-¿De veras?- pregunta emocionada y agarra la mano que su hermano le ofrece.

-¡Claro!- entonces el niño pone una expresión de sorpresa mientras deja su mirada fija detrás de ella – rin… no te muevas- dice en un tono serio.

-… ¿Po-por qué?- la niña pregunta asustada.

-Detrás de ti hay un monstruo que quiere comernos- dice dando un paso hacia atrás lo más lento posible – si nos movemos lento podremos llegar a la guarida de súper rojo sin que el monstruo nos siga… pero debemos ser muy calladitos- le hace señas a su hermana para que camine lento como él en dirección al árbol.

La niña sonríe al darse cuenta de que es una aventura de súper rojo, hace lo que su hermano le dice – oye, súper rojo ¿estás seguro que el monstruo no nos atrapará? – aprieta un poco la mano de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, si intenta hacerte daño te defenderé, y mientras lo distraigo tú te esconderás en mi guarida secreta, mira, puse un pequeño escalón para que puedas subir – le señala una tablita clavada en el tronco del árbol para que ella pueda subir.

Un perro de raza pequeña comienza a ladrar –¡Oh no! ¡Nos descubrió!- la niña grita emocionada.

-¡Rin, rápido, sube yo lo distraeré!- el niño se interpone entre el pequeño perro y su hermana que intenta subir el árbol – anda, intenta atacarme si crees que puedes vencerme- le habla al perro, en seguida el perrito corre a sus brazos –¡waaag! ¡o-oye nooo, en la boca noooo!- el niño se queja mientras su hermana desde la rama del árbol ríe muy divertida.

… **sería el superhéroe que deseabas…**

Dos hermanos están solos en la sala de su casa, uno mira la tv pasando canales uno tras otro y la otra lee algún libro de la escuela en la mesa de centro, hace tarea.

-Hum… oye len ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? No le entiendo- la hermana de catorce años estira los brazos cansada de intentar resolver un ejercicio, su cabello corto hasta los hombros es decorado con unos pequeños prendedores en los mechones.

-Jajaja te dije que pusieras atención, eso te pasa por quedarte dormida en clase- el hermano de la misma edad deja el televisor en un canal con música y se levanta, su cabello es tan largo como el de su hermana pero recogido en una pequeña coleta alta.

-Pero tenía sueño, además no le entiendo mucho a esa clase- ella vuelve a borrar un montón de números y letras en su cuaderno.

-Oye que física es algo fácil- el hermano toma asiento junto a ella.

-Claro que no- hace un puchero.

-Jajajaja anda, ponte seria, no quiero perder dos horas con un pequeño problemita- recarga un brazo en la mesa y con el otro comienza a señalar fórmulas y números en el libro, ella escucha y mira atenta a lo que su hermano le explica.

Los minutos pasan como largas horas y cuando por fin han terminado de resolver los ejercicios ambos bostezan al mismo tiempo y ríen, él se recarga hacia atrás y mira el techo, ella estira los brazos hacia el frente.

-¿A qué hora crees que lleguen mamá y papá?- pregunta ella.

-Ni idea- él responde mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hermana, ella sonríe contenta ante ese gesto, él también sonríe contento –pero ya se tardaron bastante esta vez, ¿crees que lleguen al menos hoy?-

-Jajajajaja, cierto, debimos preguntarles- la hermana se recuesta en el piso y extiende los brazos.

-Como sea ¿tienes hambre? Prepararé algo de comer- el hermano se levanta y camina hacia la cocina.

-¡Siiiii! ¿Qué prepararás?- pregunta girando en el piso y se recarga en sus codos, mirando ahora hacia la cocina, ahí ve a su hermano pasar de un lado a otro con algunas cosas, abre el frigo y esto y aquello pasan a la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?- pregunta él sacando una jarra con agua fría, en la boca tiene una rebanada de pay.

-Lo que len quiera preparar está bien- sonríe y él voltea hacia otro lado, ss mejillas se ve un poco ruborizadas, su ceño está ligeramente fruncido y su corazón comienza a latir velozmente.

Tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta aún pero su corazón también late muy rápido, sus mejillas también están ligeramente rojas y su estómago se siente como si tuviera mariposas…

… **Entonces dime ¿por qué…?**

Se escucha un fuerte golpe en el segundo piso, en el pasillo.

-Atch… ¿estás bien?- pregunta el hermano de quince años, sentado, recargado contra la pared abrazando a su hermana por la espalda, la liga de su cabello se ha roto y sus mechones se revuelven con su flequillo, sus ojos apenas se ven.

-S-sí… - responde la hermana de quince años, mirando los escalones frente a ella, al final de esos escalones hay una caja con fotografías ahora regadas en el piso –gracias… len- sus manos se aferran a los brazos del otro, quien la tiene firmemente rodeada por la cintura.

-En serio, debes tener cuidado, imagina que te hubieras caído- él deshace el abrazo y le ayuda a ponerse de pie – anda, tenemos que limpiar este desorden, si mamá lo ve se va a enojar porque acababa de arreglar la casa-

-¿No te lastimaste?- le pregunta su hermana mirándolo con preocupación.

-Nah, he tenido peores golpes cuando me caía del árbol, soy fuerte- sonríe como cuando eran niños.

-Jajaja está bien- ella baja los escalones seguida por él.

…

-¿Rin?- el chico entra a la cocina -¿qué haces? Escuché un grito- y mira a su hermana con su dedo sangrando.

-Leeen… - ella está al borde del llanto.

-¡Ak! ¿qué crees que haces? Te dije que lo haría yo- él rápidamente toma la mano de su hermana e introduce la parte herida del dedo en su boca, busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saca unas benditas, abre una y la coloca en la herida.

-Lo siento… quería ayudarte con la cena…- dice agachando la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

-Agh, entonces espera a que yo esté aquí, si quieres ayudarme está bien, te enseñaré, pero no hagas estas cosas sin mí- acaricia la cabeza de su hermana mientras la mira con el ceño fruncido, desde algunos años atrás él rebasó su estatura, ahora la mira hacia abajo.

…

-Len… no han llegado… - ella bosteza recargada en el hombro de su hermano, ambos están recostados en el sofá viendo cualquier canal, todo está aburrido.

-Está bien, tú duerme yo los esperaré ¿ok?- le sonríe mientras cambia de canal el televisor.

-Oye… -

-¿Hm?-

-¿Ha-hay alguien que te guste en tu nueva escuela?-

-¿Qué? para nada-

-Oh, que bien- se sonríe.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-Jajajaja ¿qué cosas dices? Se te olvida que voy a una escuela de chicas, jajaja len tontito- lo abraza con más fuerza –además… - se sonroja.

El hermano sigue viendo el televisor, su corazón late más rápido como su hermana se aferra más a él

-Ya… me gusta alguien- dice en voz baja y como si hubiera hecho la cosa más difícil del mundo se sonríe por su valentía.

-A mí también… me gusta… alguien- le responde mirándola con determinación a los ojos.

-Len…- ella también lo mira y el tiempo se detiene de forma extraña, las mariposas y el ceño fruncido se han puesto en acuerdo, para volar y para desaparecer…

Dos rostros casi iguales y totalmente diferentes se acercan el uno al otro como un espejo, dos corazones que laten tan rápido y tan unísonos que ya no saben si es el suyo o el de aquel al otro lado del espejo, dos alientos que se mezclan en un beso prohibido y lleno de un puro sentimiento, un espejo que se mira a los ojos y ve siempre su reflejo.

Ella abre los ojos y termina aquel beso de forma estrepitosa, su mirada se ve confundida –le-len yo… lo siento- se levanta y corre a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Él, sorprendido - … ¿por qué…?- se cubre la boca con la manga de su sudadera.

**Creí que hacía las cosas bien, por ti, para ti, quería ser el héroe para ti.**

-¿Len?- la chica baja para desayunar y su hermano en seguida se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Hm?- él voltea a verla y le dedica una mirada desinteresada, nada como siempre la miraba.

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunta mientras toma asiento para desayunar.

-¿Sí?- responde de la forma más normal, se despide de sus padres.

-¿No vas a esperar a tu hermana?- pregunta su madre entregándole su mochila.

-Ella puede llegar sola a su escuela, nos vemos- sin más se despide y sale de casa.

-Len…- rin mira la puerta cerrarse y su expresión entristece.

-¿Pelearon anoche?- pregunta su padre acariciando su cabeza.

-No…- termina su desayuno, se despide de sus padres y se va.

…

Len camina por la calle, mira su mano y hace un puño - ¿en qué estaba pensando? Es mi hermana… - sigue caminando - … es mi hermana… -

_**SUPERHÉROE**_

_**x.x.x.**_

N.A: Gracias por leer.

Autor del mal.


End file.
